


Wedding Rendevouz

by Riyusama



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha!Andrew, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate universe - Mafia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta!Adam, Beta!Steven, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Steven, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Just Godfather inspired lmao, M/M, No Al Pacino had no hand in this, Top!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: Weddings are an important event, especially for crime families. Weddings are unity and a chance for every clan throughout America to extend a hand and work on their own connections. On this particular day, the celebrated event was the wedding of the Lim family's only omega daughter. The Bianchi's are an honored guest, a beloved long-time friend of the Lims, hence why Adam's presence was not only expected but demanded by his own family.Adam isn't too keen on attending, knowing that his father would bother him again with talks about marriage. The old man's patience is already thinning, trying to set him up with different people. But Adam's adamant on simply enjoying for now, especially when he meets a handsome beta with locks of silver hair and an alluring smile that draws him in, charming and bewitching.
Relationships: Adam Bianchi/Steven Lim, Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim, Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim (vague)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Wedding Rendevouz

**Author's Note:**

> Here, take this shit. The first part of my mafia stadamdrew au. it's 5am and I finished this because I fucking can and writing about steven getting dicked down is more important than sleep.
> 
> This is un-beta, you guys know the drill lmao
> 
> idk what the fuck i wrote in the summary but that's the only thing I'll rewrite once i get some fucking rest lmao fucking enjoy bitchesss ahhhhhh goodnight

It was common courtesy for Adam to be invited to the wedding of the daughter of the Lim family. Adam comes from the illustrious Bianchi clan hailing from California, they and the Lims share the same city and for years have danced around peacefully in friendship. Adam’s father was a close friend of the current godfather of the Lims, Adam himself had come to know Mr. Lim and had done deals with the man from time to time.

He’s a businessman- precise, meticulous, and just.

In other words, a good person and a man of his word. 

Adam is here to pay his respects and to show support for the family.

“You haven’t met everyone from their family yet right?” His father leaned in close to Adam so that the brunet could hear him better. They were currently at the reception, watching the bride happily dance away with her husband. The one getting married is the middle child, an omega daughter who’s now married to a wealthy telecommunications heir here in America. Although everyone speculates that the marriage is more of a business, Adam can see that the daughter seems to be fairly happy with her husband.

“Not yet, why?” Adam inquires back to his father.

“Mr. Lim has a son, a beta, I hear that he’s a dashing young man.” His father suggests lightly, yet his tone is indicating that there can be a talk for arrangements. 

Talks about marriage had been nagging on Adam for a couple of years now. The brunet is in his late twenties, the only son of his father, and a beta in line to inherit the family business. He knows the family is just concerned, but Adam doesn’t really feel a connection with most people he gets set-up to date and most people he does feel comfortable enough to date just aren’t the ones for him.

He sorely wishes he can give his father grandchildren, but Adam doesn’t really want to rush that and get married-worse _mated_ to the wrong person.

“I’ll think about it,” Adam answers gently as he pats his father’s hand. “I’ll get some more champagne,” He says and quickly leaves the table, not waiting for his father to suggest for them to just call out to one of the waiters.

Adam sighs, glad that he’s able to escape his father’s talks about marriage. He goes over to the buffet table, checking out the desserts and seeing which one would be better paired with champagne.

“The strawberry crepes go great with the champagne,” He hears someone talk beside him. Adam turns to see a handsome silvered-haired man. He’s wearing a pure white tux with silver laces designed at the hems of his coat and cuffs. He has a coy smirk on his lips, flirty and obviously trying to draw in Adam’s attention.

Adam is intrigued, not one to shy away from beautiful people.

“Really? I’ll bite, although I’m not really one for sweets,” He admits as he takes one of the strawberry crepes.

The silveret hums, “That’s why I suggested it, it’s not too sweet or sour, just right to enjoy with the champagne.” He says and takes one of the crepes and takes a bite out of it. “Perfect for getting to know what someone’s type is,”

Adam takes a bite of his own crepe, chewing thoughtfully and noting that the crepe is as the silveret had said. It wasn’t too sweet that he disliked it, nor too sour that it would ruin the taste of the champagne. Adam is thoroughly impressed and he looks to the stranger with an amused smile.

“Huh, it does go great with the champagne,” Adam agrees, he eyes the silveret, appreciating the man before him. The silveret is a beta like Adam, his shirt is a little loose, showing his neck off a little to make it known that he was not mated to anyone nor did he looked as though he was betrothed as well. 

Adam takes one step closer to the stranger.

“I don’t think we’ve properly met yet by the way,” Adam says as he stops to give only an inch of space between him and the silveret. “Friend of the bride?”

He chuckles, alluring and beautiful, Adam decides here and now that he has to take this guy home tonight and have his way with him.

“I guess you could say that,” He tells Adam, keeping an air of mystery about him that draws the brunet in like a moth to a flame. “How about you? I don’t think I’ve seen you around before,” He questions this time as he dances the tip of his fingers on Adam’s chest, playfully teasing him. “But then again, it’s been a while since I’ve been in California,”

“Have you now?” Adam places a hand on the other’s waist, pulling him closer and he hears a gasp escape his lips. He looks at Adam pleased. “Have anyone to show you around? Just to familiarize you again,”

“Maybe? I don’t even know your name yet,” He teases.

Adam laughs. “It’s Adam,”

“Adam,” The stranger repeats his name and Adam can feel himself get hotter with every word that leaves the stranger’s lips. “I like that,” The palm of his hand rubs sensually against Adam’s chest, obvious that he was liking what he was seeing with the brunet. “So, any plans for tonight?”

“I don’t even get to have your name back?” Adam tells him instead. “As much as I love a bit of mystery, I’d like to call you by your name, or do you prefer it if I just call you handsome or beautiful?” 

He laughs amused. “Does that work to all the guys you take to bed with you?”

Adam shrugs. “Don’t know, does it?” 

“I guess it does,” He whispers close, barely any space between his lips and Adam’s, and Adam is entirely bewitched by the silver-haired beauty now. “And it’s Steven,” He says and Adam chases for his lips as soon as Steven pulls back from him.

A tease.

Adam does like having catch his prey first, it’s favorite kind of foreplay.

Steven starts to walk away, but he gestures with his finger for Adam to follow, a look in his eyes that’s dark and lustrous, wanting for the two of them to have some privacy. Adam grins, obviously on board with the idea. He finishes his champagne and leaves the barely eaten crepe at an empty plate. He looks around the crowd, hoping his father or anyone from their family won’t notice him escaping from the party with someone.

He scans the area and his gaze falls on a blond a few tables away from him.

He knows that blond.

That’s Andrew Ilnyckyj.

The alpha son of the Ukrainian Ilnyckyj mob, a capo in Adam’s Italian terms, otherwise, an inheritor of the family business too like Adam.

Their eyes meet for a second and Adam knows that Andrew is glaring at him. Yet, he tries not to mind it too much. He’s been in the same room a couple of times with Andrew, never alone though, whenever they’ve met it’s always for business. Dealings with the Ukrainians can get tricky and Andrew is known to always have a stoic resting bitch face on him.

Maybe he’s not glaring at Adam, but one can never be too cautious.

He’d have to check on that later.

Adam takes his mind off of Ilnyckyj so that he can follow Steven.

Steven has successfully led him out of the hotel’s banquet room and they find themselves walking down the hall to the elevator. Adam finds himself intertwining his fingers with Steven and the silveret looks at him pleased, holding Adam’s hand tighter.

Fuck, that small simple action was not supposed to make Adam hard but it did.

They make it to the elevator and as soon as the elevator had opened, Adam was quick to push the silveret inside, having Steven against the wall and kissing him hard on the lips. The silveret tasted sweet, fruity cocktails, and the strawberry crepe that they had just ate earlier. There’s a hint of champagne and something else entirely addictive that Adam would say is the very own unique taste of Steven himself.

Adam is already hooked.

“Aggressive,” Steven comments as they both pull away for a moment to breathe, taking in each other’s already shameless looks. Steven leans in, biting at Adam’s lower lip. “I like it,” He comments as he looks to his side and pushes a button, the 27th floor to be exact.

“Have a room?” Adam asks as he starts to kiss down at Steven’s jaw, scenting the beta.

Steven hums delighted, craning his neck to the side to give Adam more space. “Yeah, does that bother you?”

“Not at all,” The brunet answers as he brings both hands up to cup Steven’s face. “I don’t think I could’ve waited anyways,” He admits as he kisses the silveret on the lips again, dominating Steven and kissing him for all he’s worth, making the silveret moan and melt against him as Adam feels the other start to rub his hips against his own.

“I wouldn’t mind waiting or getting fucked in the backseat of your car,” Steven admits and Adam groans at the admission. He grabs a handful of silver locks and Steven whimpers, his body shivering at the contact as he closes his eyes pleased, by the way, he was presenting his neck to Adam, Steven obviously liked his hair being pulled.

He looks like someone who likes it rough and being manhandled, Adam would have to test out that theory.

“Don’t need to get you at the back of my car to fuck you like a filthy slut,” Adam tells and Steven moans at his words, the brunet felt Steven get hard just from those words and Adam’s grip on his hair tightened. “I can fuck you right here, right now in this elevator, let everyone see you get cock-hungry,”

Steven doesn’t say anything, just whimpers, and moans, but his body had told Adam enough. He rubs harder against the brunet, his hands grabbing a hold onto Adam’s coat as he pulls the brunet closer.

“Huh, you’d like that? Wouldn’t you?” Adam doesn’t really ask, more like states. “Get you to open up for my cock, nice and prettily, have you moaning and showing everyone how much you love it,”

“Yes, please, please,” Steven begs.

The elevator door dings and it opens.

Adam moves away and Steven whimpers at the sudden separation. Adam looks at Steven up and down, obviously pleased with how much he had wrecked the silveret already and they’d barely even taken off their clothes.

Adam is going to enjoy this.

“Come on,” The brunet says as he holds the elevator doors open with one hand, the other stretched out for Steven to hold. “Let’s get you to your room.” It almost surprises Steven how quickly Adam’s voice and demeanor changed.

One moment he was all over Steven like a man thirsty and parched for water from the dessert and next, he’s smiling like a gentleman and offering his hand to Steven as though nothing had happened.

But there was still that wild look in Adam’s eyes, his eyes dark, hair and clothes lightly ruffled. There’s really only so much Adam can do to hide his own lust.

Steven takes Adam’s hand, leading him to Steven’s room. The silveret takes out his keycard, distracted when Adam suddenly decides to attack his neck, running his tongue along the mate mark before he kisses softly on it. Steven is weak and his knees shake at the attention.

“Come on, hurry up,” Adam says in a low voice, not too impatient, but in a voice that’s urging Steven, teasing him of all the dirty things Adam could do to him once they’re inside the room. Adam’s hand moves to Steven’s waist, slithering up beneath the cloth where Adam’s finger brush against Steven’s soft warm skin.

The keycard clicks the door open and Adam wasted no time in pushing both him and Steven inside. The brunet kicks the door closed, immediately helping Steven take his white coat off as Adam pulls away for a second only to shuck his own coat off and look around the place for the bed. Steven is booking a deluxe room, one where there’s a kitchen and bar inside of it but no other walls separating them from the bedroom, just one large room, like a studio apartment.

Adam lets himself think for a moment. _‘Definitely a relative of the bride,’_

Steven pulls at Adam’s undershirt, dragging him to a bed where the silveret pushes Adam down. Steven immediately goes on his knees and pulls Adam’s legs apart and situates himself in-between. Steven looks up, his eyes are dark with lust and his lips shiny with spit “Keep talking dirty, I want to suck you off,” He says and Adam moans softly as Steven quickly undoes his belt and takes Adam’s cock out of his pants.

Adam grabs a hold of silver locks again as Steven goes down to town on him, mouth taking in Adam’s entire cock that the brunet feels the head of his cock hit the back of Steven’s throat. “God, you’re amazing,” Adam says and he hears Steven whimper. “So fucking good for me, couldn’t wait to have my cock in your mouth can’t you?”

Steven starts to bob his head up and down earnestly, making the filthiest slurping sounds as Adam feels his dick get wet with saliva dripping down to his balls, and Steven hollowing out his cheeks. “Bet you’d go down on your knees for me if I asked nicely when we were in the elevator,” He feels Steven tremble below him, and Adam pants harder.

“Do you like that Steven? Letting people see how much of a cock-slut you are? I bet you love having someone watch you get fucked,” Adam growls and Steven looks up at him, mouth full of Adam’s cock. Steven’s lips are red from kissing, plush and soft looking, looking absolutely perfect wrapped around Adam’s cock. “Fuck, you have the prettiest cock sucking lips I’ve ever seen,”

Adam doesn’t break eye-contact with Steven, gently leading the silveret on how to pace himself with sucking the brunet’s dick. Steven whimpers, the attention obviously having an effect on him. “You’re so good for me baby, can’t wait to fuck your mouth hard then your ass, I’ll stuff you so full of cum you won’t be able to walk for days,” Steven moans and closes his eyes, obviously pleased with the idea of it.

Adam pulls tighter on Steven’s hair, being rougher and fastening the pace. Steven’s choking on his cock, but the silveret isn’t pushing him away, he’s so compliant against Adam, so needy and obedient, letting Adam use his mouth as he pleases. It’s so hot and it’s building up all the pleasure in him. He’s going to cum soon and fuck, Steven’s mouth is the best sinful blowjob he’s had in a while.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum, going to cum down your throat,” Adam warns with a growl and he feels Steven urge him on, the silveret’s fingers holding tighter onto Adam’s thighs. “Want you to swallow it all, then if you’re a good boy I’ll stuff your ass full of cum too,” Adam tells him and it’s a promise, whether Steven’s a good boy or not for him tonight.

He’ll fuck Steven hard and fill him till his heart’s content.

Steven whimpers, letting the head of Adam’s cock hit the back of his throat once more, staying there as he moans and that was enough for the brunet to blow his load into the silveret’s mouth. Steven chokes, shaking at the orgasm and Adam tries not to close his eyes, tries to watch Steven take him in.

Steven continues to suck him off, even when Adam’s dick had gone soft and sensitive, Steven laps at him obediently.

“Give me,” Adam says as he gently pulls Steven off his cock, “Give me a minute,” He tells the silveret as he leans down to kiss Steven on the lips, Steven pushes up to meet him and they kiss languidly, softly as though Adam had not just fucked Steven hard on the mouth with his cock.

“Want to watch me finger myself?” Steven inquires, his voice wrecked and raspy, bringing out a moan from Adam.

“Please,” Adam answers back as he strips off his clothes, but helps Steven first.

Once the two of them are fully naked, Adam situates himself at the top of the bed, laying down comfortably as he watches Steven on top of him. The silveret is on his knees, trapping Adam below him as he fumbles with the bottle of lube in his hands, having gone to his bag earlier after stripping to get lube and condoms.

“You’re so pretty,” Adam comments as he runs a hand down Steven’s thigh, he finds out quite easily how much Steven likes being complimented, Adam doesn’t mind voicing out his appreciation every once and a while, especially when he gets to appreciate such a beautiful beta like Steven.

“Want you in me,” Steven admits as he slicks up his fingers then guides two of them down to his arse. He spreads his legs farther and Adam watches him mesmerized. Steven pushes two of his fingers in, letting out a broken moan as he starts to scissor them immediately. “Want you, Adam,”

“Soon,” Adam tells him, he just needs to recharge up a little, but fuck, with how erotic and lewd Steven is on top of him, Adam’s pretty sure it’ll be sooner than he thinks. The brunet can already feel his dick waking up and getting hard again just from the sight of Steven pleasuring himself.

“I promised to fuck your mouth and ass full with my cock and cum right? You’ll get that baby,” Adam reminds him, and Steven whimpers, quivering on top of Adam as he speeds up in thrusting his fingers inside of him. Adam holds Steven’s ass cheek with one hand, squeezing the flesh in his palm as his other hand goes to take the discarded bottle of lube. He squeezes a generous amount of lube into his finger before guiding it up to join Steven’s fingers.

The silveret gasps, feeling Adam’s finger start to slowly but gently penetrate in him. “You’re doing so good, so pretty for me, can’t wait to fuck you,” Adam tells him, and Steven whimpers, arching his head back as he feels Adam’s finger join in. The fingers massage the inside of Steven’s walls, curling and brushing against sensitive nerves.

Steven’s legs start to weaken, slowly shifting down till he was almost sitting down on Adam’s hips, so close to the brunet’s dick that was already half-hard. 

Steven bites on his lower lip, looking deliciously alluring and Adam slides his hand over from squeezing Steven’s ass to lightly stroking his hard leaking cock. The silveret falls forwards, gasping and panting loudly from Adam’s ministration. Adam leans up to kiss at his temple, the action making Steven whimper and lean in closer to the brunet.

“Come here,” Adam says as he holds Steven’s hand to take the fingers out of his ass, holds him by the waist as he immediately flips Steven, switching their position, easily manhandling the other beta. Steven complies with a yelp as he’s suddenly laying on his side with Adam’s chest warm against his back. Steven looks behind him, feeling Adam’s hand grab a hold of his thigh, hooking an arm under there so that he’s spread open for Adam. “You look so good,” Adam compliments again, kissing at Steven’s shoulder as he slowly guides his cock to Steven’s entrance.

The silveret whimpers, one hand reaching back to hold on to Adam, his other hand clutching down at the sheets below him. Adam’s cock is thick and long, filling him so good that Steven moans at the intrusion, Adam is big, so ridiculously big and it almost hurts but feels so fucking good. He enters slowly, letting Steven adjust and he’s so caring that way that it’s borderline tender.

Steven melts under Adam’s ministrations.

He continues to leave sweet kisses on Steven’s skin, so affection, nothing like the dirty talking he had done earlier. Steven hadn’t expected Adam to be affectionate, it’s making him lose his mind. Adam takes his time opening Steven up, slowly pushing his cock inside the silveret, feeling himself breach inside the walls, making room for himself inside Steven.

“Oh god, Adam,” Steven moans and his hands find their way to Adam’s hair, pulling the other so that he can get a kiss from the brunet.

The kiss stirs up the hot passion from earlier, makes them both crave. Adam starts to fasten his pace and Steven tightens, his insides greedily taking in Adam’s cock. Steven breaks the kiss to whimper and Adam’s lips quickly find purchase at Steven’s skin, kissing and marking, leaving love bites in their wake.

“Harder, please,” Steven pleads as he thrusts down at the brunets cock, matching his pace. Adam complies, slowing down to give extra attention to thrusting up hard, giving it to Steven. Steven’s grip on him tightens, “Harder,” Steven tells him and his voice makes Adam’s libido shot up as he pounds harder and harder into Steven’s tight hole, making them both lose themselves in the sensation.

Adam bites at the end of Steven’s shoulder, far from the mate mark, it borders pain and pleasure and Steven cries, trembling in Adam’s arms as he orgasms. His semen spilling messily against his stomach and the sheets below him, Steven shivers at the intensity, eyes rolling under his eyelids from the pleasure. Adam holds him closer, groaning as he watches Steven’s dick continue to ooze out cum.

“Don’t stop,” Steven tells him breathless, weak, but still trying to hold onto Adam for dear life, “Don’t stop, please,” His body is limp and pliant against Adam, letting the brunet do whatever he wants and Adam growls at that, pulls Steven’s body closer to him. The silveret is sensitive and can barely even form any sentences now, he keeps trembling in Adam’s arms, and fuck, is that not the hottest thing ever.

“Are you gonna cum again for me?” Adam asks as he kisses at Steven’s ear, making the beta whimper. “You can still do it right?” He urges on, Adam’s close as well and he wants to wring out one more orgasm from Steven, having them climax at the same time.

“I’m going to cum,” He says and moans into Steven’s ear, “So close,” His pace falters, barely thrusting now as Adam just continues to rut into Steven, when he feels the silveret tighten he knows that Steven’s almost there with him.

“Cumming, cumming,” The silveret whimpers, holding onto Adam as he trembles once again. Steven arches his body, eyes closed as he cums a second time, his mouth opens but no sound escapes him. He quivers and Adam thrusts into him one more time before he cums inside, painting the silveret’s inside with white-hot cum.

Adam sighs, letting go of Steven’s thigh as he relaxes down onto the bed to get his breathing back to normal. He feels Steven shift beside him, slowly moving and inching closer to Adam until their flushed bodies are right next to each other again with no space between them. Steven’s arm shyly and reluctantly slides across Adam’s chest.

Huh, this was interesting.

It took half a minute for Steven to speak up, “Is this okay?” He asks quietly, as though afraid Adam would be annoyed and tell him to move away.

The brunet chuckles, wrapping an arm around Steven to pull him closer, “Definitely,” He assures him and Steven smiles up at him. Adam could definitely get used to this, he should ask for the silveret’s number. “Just wanted to give you space if you wanted it,” He admits since Adam’s had had some lovers who weren’t the cuddling type.

“I prefer to cuddle,” Steven tells him as he closes his eyes and nuzzles against Adam’s side.

“Alright,” Adam preferred to cuddle as well, he closed his eyes with a smile and basked in the warmth. He’ll get up in a minute to clean them both up, let him and Steven indulge in a bit of affectionate intimacy in the meantime. 


End file.
